


Boundaries

by TransformersGirl13



Series: Grimfire Gifts [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 1st born mention, Boundries, But Not Much, Talking, maybe a litltle fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersGirl13/pseuds/TransformersGirl13
Summary: Grimlock and Misfire have a talk





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yidkirkin on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yidkirkin+on+tumblr).



It was hard to be patient, it was not something Misfire was known for, he had learned some while taking care of a brain dead Dinobot, but now that Grimlock was better? Misfire wanted to ask him so many questions! How was he feeling? What did he remember? Both from his past, and while he was being taken care of by Misfire. So many other questions Misfire had stored for the longest time. Grimlock on the other hand…  


Grimlock was still struggling with everything. He remembered, sure, but it was coming back in patches, clips of his past life, of his brothers and the Scavengers. He was sitting in his room aboard the W.A.P. thinking things over. There was a gentle knock at his door, they had gotten good at knocking these last few… years… Grimlock shook off that feeling. “Come on in.” he called, and Misfire slipped in.  


“Hey buddy,” Misfire said with a sheepish smile. “I… I know you want to be alone, but I got worried…” Misfire said with a small shy smile.  


“No… no it’s okay. I’m glad you’re here.” Grimlock told him and patted the berth next to him and Misfire sat down.  


“How… how are you feeling?” Misfire asked, testing the waters. Grimlock shrugged.  


“Okay I guess. Head hurts, everything is still coming back to me.” Grimlock told him truthfully. “Some is a blur, others like a flood,” Grim sighed. “It’s kinda disorienting…”  


“You wanna talk about it?” Misfire asked and put a hand on Grimlock’s arm, Grim looked down at Misfire’s hand.  


“….. Not really…”  


“Oh…” Misfire took his hand off his arm. “Anything I can do?” Grim shook his head no. They sat there awkwardly for a few quiet moments.  


“Misfire…” Grim rumbled and the flier looked at him. “Thank you, for everything but… but I just think I need some space to find myself again.” Grim said softly, Misfire smiled some. “I just…”  


“It’d okay.” Misfire told him. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me, so much has happened to you, you need space and… I’m not good at giving that.” Misfire said with a light laugh. Grimlock watched him as he spoke. “And… you need distance, and you have boundaries, new ones, old ones… I’ll learn them. Even if it takes me a few times…” Misfire smiled at him. “But I promise I will.”  


Grimlock was silent for a few minutes thinking. “Thank you, Misfire,” He said at last. “you’ve done so much for me lately and… I truly appreciate it.” Grimlock put a hand on Misfire’s thigh and leaned in to give him a gentle nuzzle. “And I’ll get better, I always do, and with your help I’m sure it’ll go faster.” Misfire nuzzled back.  


“I sure hope so…” Misfire said with a smile. “Now if could only get first born to talk.” Grimlock laughed.  


“Are we sure she can? Scorponok was absolutely crazy, I’d be impressed if he gave her a voice box.”  


“I’m sure she can! She makes noises, doesn’t she?”  


“Yeah… I guess there’s that…”  


“She has her own little sets of boundaries, we’ll learn them too.”  


“Yeah, we’ll do that together.”


End file.
